Une attente interminable
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes... Le prix à payer ? De longs mois d'attente. Two shots
1. Chapter 1

**Encore une longue absence... je fais de mon mieux pour écrire mais le temps me manquait. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire  
mais l'inspiration me manque parfois. **

**Il y aura une deuxième partie à ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**Une attente interminable**

**Novembre 2018 **

Nous sortons du restaurant en nous tenant la main. Nous venons de fêter la nouvelle de ma grossesse avec un repas dans un restaurant gastronomique, nous avions fait pareil quand nous avons su pour Mel. Une fois à l'air frais, nous décidons qu'une petite balade dans le quartier nous fera le plus grand bien après avoir autant mangé.

« Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ? demande-t-il.

-Un petit garçon. Et toi ?

-Je m'en fiche. »

Il m'attire vers lui sous la lumière d'un lampadaire et commence à danser en murmurant les paroles d'une chanson douce.

« Tu es heureux.

-Je passe une excellente soirée avec ma femme enceinte sous une magnifique pleine lune. Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas être heureux.

-Je t'aime. »

Il m'embrasse amoureusement mais nous sommes interrompus par des voix.

« Allez dépêche-toi, les flics vont rappliquer.

-Mais non.

-Bien sûr que si, l'alarme a sonné. »

Je me fige à la vue des deux cambrioleurs qui ont l'air de sortir d'une bijouterie avec de gros sacs remplis.

« Oh… il semblerait que nous ayons de la compagnie. »

Le voleur sort un couteau de sa poche et le pointe vers nous. Tobias me protège en me plaçant derrière lui.

« Ne pensez pas à appeler la police, ni à nous suivre ou vous le regretterez. »

Malheureusement, j'avais déjà mon téléphone en main et ça, le troisième voleur l'a vu.

« Eh P., elle a un téléphone. »

P. se jette en avant et avant qu'il ne puisse me blesser avec son couteau, Tobias me pousse et je tombe au sol. Puis tout se passe au ralenti. Les trois hommes se jettent sur Tobias. J'entends ses cris de douleurs puis plus rien. La sirène de police retentit dans la nuit alors les trois voleurs partent en courant. Je regarde Tobias mais je ne vois que cette tâche rouge qui s'agrandit sur son ventre.

« N-Non… Pas ça… »

Je me traîne vers Tobias qui tente de garder les yeux ouverts. Les sirènes se rapprochent.

« Tobias… Non… Reste avec moi. Garde les yeux ouverts ! »

Je fais pression sur son estomac au moment où les voitures s'arrêtent. Dès qu'un policier sort de la voiture, je lui cris d'appeler une ambulance.

« Chéri, garde les yeux ouverts. L'ambulance arrive.

-Tu..tu vas bien ?

-Oui, tu m'as protégée. On va bien.

-Parfait. Embrasse Mel, dis-lui… dis-lui que son papa l'aime… Le bébé aussi…

-Tu leur diras toi-même… OU EST L'AMBULANCE ? crié-je aux policiers sur place.

-Shh… calme-toi, mon cœur.

-Je ne peux pas… Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi. Serre-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je le garde près de mon cœur en attendant. A mon plus grand soulagement, l'ambulance arrive trente secondes plus tard. Les ambulanciers m'écartent pour s'occuper de Tobias. Une femme s'occupe de moi et vérifie que je ne suis pas blessée.

« Non… mon mari…

-On s'occupe de lui, madame. Il est déjà parti à l'hôpital. Nous allons vous y emmener aussi.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte de son état. Les médecins vous diront tout à l'hôpital. »

Ils m'emmènent dans la seconde ambulance à l'hôpital. Les policiers me préviennent qu'ils viendront plus tard pour que je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les médecins viennent me voir pour m'annoncer que mon mari est vivant mais qu'il a un traumatisme crânien et qu'il a subi une opération pour stopper son hémorragie.

« Madame, votre mari est dans le coma. Pour l'instant, il est impossible de savoir quand et s'il va se réveiller. »

Je me souviens juste mettre mise à pleurer dans mon lit d'hôpital en entourant mon ventre comme pour protéger mon bébé de ce monde extérieur sans pitié.

**PRESENT – Mars 2019**

« Bonjour Elisa, comment tu vas ? demandé-je à l'une des infirmières que je connais bien maintenant.

-Bonjour Tris, ça va et toi ?

\- Ca va. Comment va-t-il ? Du nouveau ?

\- Le docteur attend les résultats de son IRM, il devrait venir te voir dans une heure environ.

-D'accord, merci. »

Je m'avance vers la chambre où se trouve mon mari qui est dans le coma depuis 5 mois.

« Bonjour Tobias. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis prend sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre arrondi qui abrite notre deuxième enfant et qui ne sera là que dans deux mois. Notre fille aînée est avec mes parents pendant que je passe du temps ici.

Le bébé bouge dans le ventre quand je pose la main de Tobias sur lui. Je replace délicatement sa main sur le lit puis dispose le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai apporté dans un vase.

Je m'installe sur la chaise à côté du lit et prends sa main dans les miennes.

« Bonjour chéri. Le bébé va très bien, j'ai ma prochaine échographie la semaine prochaine. Mel meurt d'envie de te voir, je vais demander au médecin quand est-ce qu'elle pourra venir plus souvent, tu sais qu'ils n'aiment pas trop les enfants dans le service. Ca va faire un mois qu'elle en t'a pas vu. Il y a trop de câbles selon eux… Tu nous manques Tobias. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir protégée ce jour-là, tu nous as sauvés tous les deux. Je t'aime. »

Je couche ma tête sur sa main et ferme les yeux. Je trouve ça particulièrement reposant comme position. Je chantonne une petite chanson tout en caressant sa main.

« Bonjour, Mme Eaton. »

Je relève la tête pour faire face au médecin.

« Bonjour Docteur, comment va-t-il ?

-Etat stable.

-Il n'y a pas de progrès ?

-C'est très léger. Mais ne perdez pas espoir.

-Je ne perds pas espoir. Je sais qu'il va se réveiller. Il va devoir m'aider à m'occuper de ce monstre. », dis-je en plaçant ma main sur mon ventre.

Il sourit puis pose la feuille des analyses sur le lit et prend place sur l'autre chaise près du lit.

« Vous venez tous les jours, vous allez bien ? Je sais que cet environnement n'est pas le plus adapté pour une femme enceinte.

-Tant que je pourrais me déplacer, je viendrai ici.

-Bien, qui suis-je pour vous convaincre. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Est-il possible de laisser revenir Mel ? Elle demande à voir son père et ça devient très difficile de lui dire non.

-Etant donné qu'elle est très sage, elle peut revenir aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez. Mais ne la laissez pas se promener seule dans les couloirs où je serai contraint d'interdire ses visites.

-Bien sûr. Merci docteur !

-Je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez la moindre question. »

Je dégaine mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère.

« Allô ?

-Maman, j'ai parlé au médecin. Est-ce que tu peux venir avec Mel ?

-C'est vrai ? Elle va être tellement contente. On arrive le plus vite possible.

-Tu m'appelles quand vous arrivez pour que je puisse vous attendre dans le couloir.

-Bien sûr. A tout de suite, ma chérie. »

Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit en attrapant les mains de Tobias.

« Tu as entendu ? Mel arrive. Elle va être folle de joie de te voir, ça va faire un mois qu'elle n'est pas venue et tu lui manques énormément. J'espère que tu es prêt parce qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec ta mère qui l'emmène partout quand elle peut. Elle l'a emmenée au zoo la semaine dernière. Mel veut un tigre à la maison maintenant. J'ai pensé à lui prendre un chat pour qu'elle se sente moins seule. »

Je caresse sa joue cachée par une barbe. Je vais devoir le raser bientôt, peut-être demain.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

« Allô ?

-Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur, nous arrivons bientôt. Prépare-toi parce qu'elle ne tient pas en place.

-Je vous rejoins. »

Je raccroche et me lève. Je me penche pour embrasser le front de mon mari.

« Je reviens tout de suite, Mel arrive. »

Je sors juste de la chambre quand Mel et ma mère apparaissent dans le couloir. Mel saute sur place en me voyant mais reste près de ma mère. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de courir dans l'hôpital. Quand il ne reste que dix mètres entre nous, elle court vers moi. Je me penche pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Hey, tu es contente de voir papa ?

-Oui ! »

Je me redresse en lui prenant la main et enlace ma mère avec mon bras libre.

« Comment il va ?

-Stable, une légère amélioration.

-Au moins, ça s'est amélioré.

-Oui. »

Nous allons vers la chambre et Mel regarde le lit avec des grands yeux et la bouche entrouverte. La première fois qu'elle a vu Tobias avec ces tubes dans le nez et les bras, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Maintenant, il lui faut juste un petit temps d'adaptation et ensuite, elle n'y prête plus attention.

Je me baisse pour être plus proche d'elle.

« Tu te souviens des règles ?

-Pas courir.

-Oui, et ?

-Pas crier.

-Et ?

-Toujours rester avec maman.

-C'est ça. Allez viens, on va dire bonjour à papa. »

Je la porte pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil pendant que ma mère s'installe sur l'autre chaise.

« Comment va mon petit-fils ?

-Il va bien. Il bouge beaucoup.

-Tu arrives à dormir au moins ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Je fais des cauchemars. Je dors souvent avec Mel pour avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras.

-Ca va aller…

-Maman ! Pschhht ! »

Nous nous retournons vers ma fille qui vient de nous gronder.

« Pourquoi ?

-Papa dort.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne se réveillera pas si tu parles fort. Au contraire, il entendra mieux ce que tu lui dis.

-D'accord. »

Elle recommence son récit du zoo et nous la regardons toutes les deux. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elle commence à piquer du nez.

« Elle a fait sa sieste ?

-Non. Tu as appelé avant que je ne la couche. »

Je me lève et caresse les cheveux de ma fille de trois ans.

« Tu veux faire dodo avec papa ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Avec de l'aide, je l'allonge contre Tobias en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne touche aucun tube et qu'il ait son bras autour d'elle. Je place une couverture sur elle et lui donne son doudou pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle s'endort en un rien de temps.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir toi aussi. Je la surveille pour qu'elle ne dérange pas les tubes.

-Merci maman.

-Repose-toi ma chérie. Le bébé en a besoin aussi.

-Je sais.

-Attends, je vais demander un oreiller aux infirmières. »

Alors qu'elle nous laisse, je me lève pour détendre mon dos. Je regarde à l'extérieur. Ce sont les patients comateux qui ont la plus belle vue. Ironique.

Je décide de prendre en photo les deux amours de ma vie. Tobias pourra voir ce qu'il a manqué mais si le pire devait arriver, j'aurais un dernier souvenir de lui.

Je ne dois pas penser à ça parce qu'avec mes hormones, je vais craquer à la vitesse de la lumière.

Ma mère revient avec un oreiller et une infirmière.

« Bonjour Jane.

-Bonjour Tris, contrôle quotidien. »

Je prends le coussin en m'asseyant à ma place. Jane regarde Mel dormir avec un sourire.

« Je dois la réveiller ? Est-ce qu'elle dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. Laisse-la dormir avec son père, ça ne doit pas arriver souvent.

-Non, elle en profite. »

Je la regarde noter tous les chiffres qu'elle lit sur les machines, s'ils changent par rapport aux normes elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Je m'installe dans le siège au dossier réglable et tente de trouver une position confortable. Je sais qu'il ne me faut pas longtemps pour m'endormir, j'ai trop d'heures de sommeil à rattraper pour rester éveillée sur un fauteuil si confortable.

**Et voilà pour la première partie ! La suite viendra sûrement demain ou après-demain. **


	2. Chapter 2

Je sens quelqu'un secouer ma jambe. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et voit Mel.

« Maman, réveille-toi !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je vois ma mère qui range nos affaires, Tobias n'est plus là. Ca me réveille immédiatement.

« Maman ! Où est Tobias ? Pourquoi tu prends mes affaires ? Il est… ?

-Non, non, non. Calme-toi. Les médecins l'ont emmené pour faire des examens complémentaires. Je fais juste le tri dans les affaires que tu as ici, c'est un peu le désordre.

-Oh… Ils sont partis quand ? »

Mel grimpe sur mes genoux et se blottit contre moi.

« Il y a une heure environ, ils devraient revenir rapidement.

-Pourquoi ils l'ont emmené ?

-Les chiffres ont montré un changement dans son état alors ils veulent s'assurer que tout va bien.

-Un changement ? Positif ou négatif ?

-Ils ne savent pas encore. Tu demanderas au médecin quand ils reviendront.

-D'accord… Je vais aller me chercher une boisson, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, merci.

-Comme tu veux. Mel ? Maman va aller chercher un chocolat chaud, tu veux bien m'aider à marcher jusqu'à là-bas ? »

Elle hoche la tête puis descend de mes genoux et me tend sa main. Je la prends avant de la laisser me guider. Elle aime se sentir utile et pour éviter qu'elle ne se promène seule ici, je lui fais croire que j'ai besoin d'elle pour mes déplacements même si je ne suis qu'à sept mois de grossesse.

Elle insiste pour mettre les pièces dans la machine puis pour appuyer sur le bouton. Elle me sourit quand le liquide coule dans le gobelet, fière d'elle.

Nous nous asseyons sur les chaises à côté de la machine, elle sur mes genoux. Je souffle pour faire refroidir le liquide. Je vois bien qu'elle louche dessus mais c'est trop chaud pour le moment.

« Tu m'aides à tout boire ? Je n'arriverais pas à finir toute seule. »

Je fais attention à ce qu'elle ne renverse rien. Une vieille dame assise en face de nous nous regarde avec un sourire. Je donne le gobelet vide à Mel pour qu'elle aille le jeter pour moi.

« C'est une vraie beauté, elle a quel âge ?

-Trois ans, bientôt quatre.

-Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète mais qui venez-vous voir ?

-Mon mari, il est là depuis cinq mois.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je peux dire la même chose pour vous.

-Je suis là pour soutenir une amie qui a sa fille ici. Je ne traverse pas la même épreuve que vous.

-Merci, j'espère que la fille de votre amie ira mieux rapidement.

-Je prierai pour que votre mari se rétablisse vite. »

Mel revient et me prend les mains.

« Viens, on va chez mamie. »

Je lui souris et me lève à mon tour. Je me tourne vers la dame.

« Merci pour ces quelques mots. »

Elle me sourit puis attrape les mains de Mel.

« C'est très gentil de ta part d'aider ta maman. Elle a besoin de toi.

-Papa dort toujours.

-Je sais mais je suis sûre qu'il se réveillera très vite rien que pour revoir tes beaux yeux. »

Son sourire illumine son visage et à cause des hormones, je manque de lâcher une larme.

« Viens Mel, on y va. Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

-Au revoir. », dit Méline sans que j'aie à lui dire de le faire.

Nous sommes agréablement surprises de voir que Tobias est de retour dans sa chambre. Je suis encore plus surprise de voir qu'il n'a plus son gros masque sur le visage mais un simple tube dans le nez. C'est beaucoup moins pénible de le regarder comme ça.

Mel court vers le lit alors que le médecin me demande s'il peut me parler dans le couloir.

« Maman, tu la surveilles deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr. »

Je suis le médecin dans le couloir. Il me propose de m'asseoir et je suis son conseil.

« C'est si horrible que ça pour me faire asseoir ?

-Non, pas du tout. Vu votre condition, il est plus logique de vous asseoir.

-Oh, bien sûr… Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je pense que vous avez déjà remarqué qu'il respire mieux. Ne perdez pas votre calme mais les résultats des examens nous montrent qu'il puisse se réveiller très bientôt.

-C'est vrai ? Il va se réveiller ?

-Son cerveau est très actif aux stimuli qu'on lui a fait subir. Ne soyez pas déçue s'il ne se réveille pas cette semaine mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ça soit le cas. Au moins nous sommes certains qu'il se réveillera. Continuez de faire venir votre fille, il semblerait qu'il réagisse à sa présence.

-Elle viendra tous les jours. Merci docteur, vous faites tout ce qui est possible pour lui et je vous en remercie.

-C'est normal. Il va devoir se réveiller avant que le petit bonhomme ne fasse sa grande entrée. »

Je caresse mon ventre avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il sera là avec moi pour sa naissance, c'est tout ce dont je rêvais. Je prends le docteur dans mes bras. C'est ça ou je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« Merci mille fois.

-C'est notre travail. »

Je souris à sa modestie mais je fais déjà une note mentale que toute l'équipe mérite un cadeau à la hauteur de celui qu'ils m'ont fait.

Juste à ce moment, une infirmière sort de la chambre en courant et appelle le médecin.

« Docteur, il répond aux stimuli de douleur et grogne. Il a même entrouvert les yeux. »

Le médecin me stoppe alors que je veux rentrer.

« Laissez-nous nous assurer de son état, nous vous laisserons entrer après. Ce sont des signes de son réveil. »

Ma mère et Mel sont immédiatement accompagnées à l'extérieur de la chambre sans qu'on ne leur explique ce qu'il se passe et nous attendons. Nous sommes assises devant la chambre, ça dure une éternité. En tous cas, plus d'une heure. Le médecin finit par sortir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tris, pour l'instant j'aimerais que ça ne soit que vous qui entriez.

-D'accord. Comment va-t-il ? »

Nous entrons dans la chambre mais le docteur me place dos au lit de Tobias.

« Il va très bien. Ne soyez pas étonnée s'il ne réagit pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Comment ça ? »

Je me retourne et vois Tobias avec les yeux grands ouverts, son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Tobias ! »

Il tourne sa tête mais il n'a pas l'air de me voir.

« Combien de temps va-t-il rester comme ça ? Il nous comprend ?

-Une heure, peut-être. Le mieux serait qu'il dorme. Avec votre accord, nous aimerions lui donner un somnifère. Ca l'aiderait à se reconnecter à la vraie vie plus rapidement. Et oui, il nous comprend mais son cerveau n'arrive pas à formuler de réponse verbale et motrice. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aille mieux. Je peux avoir cinq minutes avec lui ?

-Bien sûr. Une infirmière viendra lui donner le somnifère plus tard. »

Je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec lui. Sauf que cette fois, il me regarde.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de te voir avec les yeux ouverts. Tu ne dois sûrement rien comprendre à ce que je dis mais je m'en fiche. »

Je prends sa main, son regard se pose dessus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ce visage qui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, mais c'est la première fois que ça m'est adressée.

L'infirmière entre avec le somnifère qu'elle introduit dans son intraveineuse. Il ne me lâche pas du regard jusqu'à ce que le médicament fasse son effet. Je caresse ses cheveux doucement comme à chaque fois qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir le soir.

Mais il va bien. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant. J'ai tellement hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Maman et Mel sont informées qu'elles peuvent revenir. Je ne leur parle pas du réveil de Tobias car Mel doit bientôt rentrer avec ma mère et si elle est au courant, elle ne voudra plus partir. Je vais essayer de rester le plus longtemps possible ce soir.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demande ma mère alors que Mel joue sur le sol avec des jouets à elle que l'on garde ici.

-Il va se réveiller dans la semaine.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Les médecins sont très optimistes. Je vais rester ici ce soir.

-Très bien. Tu veux qu'on revienne demain ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Ne dis pas à Mel que Tobias va se réveiller. Je veux lui en parler moi-même demain.

-Bien sûr. Il est temps qu'on y aille. Elle va vite avoir faim.

-Merci maman. Et embrasse papa pour moi. Mel, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle abandonne ses jouets et se tient devant moi.

« Tu dors chez mamie et papi ce soir. Je reste avec papa, moi, pour qu'il ne reste pas tout seul. D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Mais mamie et toi, vous reviendrez demain. Papa aime beaucoup quand tu es là. Maintenant, fais-moi un gros câlin et un gros bisou ! »

Elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Sois sage et on se revoit demain. »

J'enlace alors ma mère et elle me promet de venir demain, le plus tôt possible.

Quand je me retrouve seule, j'observe Tobias. Cette fois, il dort réellement. Il ouvrira les yeux demain matin et avec de la chance, il pourra comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

J'ai dû m'endormir sur le bord du lit comme toujours car une infirmière me réveille.

« Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher, vous serez mieux qu'ici.

-Oui… mais je ne veux pas le laisser.

-Il ne risque rien ici. Et vous pourrez venir un peu plus tôt que la normale. Je travaille demain matin, je peux vous faire entrer plus tôt, exceptionnellement.

-Merci beaucoup. Il n'y a pas de possibilité que je reste ce soir ? J'ai vu des familles le faire.

-C'est vrai mais bien qu'il soit à moitié réveillé, il peut arriver des choses cette nuit. Il est préférable que la famille ne soit pas là. Quand il sera à nouveau lui-même, le médecin pourra autoriser des soirées en famille. Souvent ça aide les patients à se réadapter plus facilement.

-D'accord. Mais je veux que l'on me prévienne au moindre problème.

-C'est la procédure, il n'y pas de soucis à se faire.

-Merci. Je vais rentrer alors. »

Je me redresse et embrasse le front de mon mari en lui murmurant un 'Je t'aime'. Je sors du service à contre-cœur mais je sais que demain, je pourrais voir mon mari éveillé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive une demi-heure avant l'heure normale des visites et comme promis, l'infirmière me laisse entrer. Je croise le docteur dans le couleur qui jette un coup d'œil à sa montre puis me lance un sourire en coin.

« Impatiente ?

-Vous n'imaginez même pas.

-Vous serez ravie de savoir qu'il a passé une très bonne nuit, qu'il est réceptif à tout ce qu'on lui dit et qu'il est réveillé. Sachez qu'il a un peu de mal à s'exprimer et qu'il cherche souvent ses mots mais c'est normal. Ca se soignera très vite.

-Merci docteur.

-Allez le retrouver. »

Je marche aussi vite que mon ventre le permet vers la chambre. Avant d'entrer, j'écoute à travers la porte car j'entends des voix, surtout celle de Jane.

« Vous savez, votre femme venait presque tous les jours. Elle s'occupait de vous à merveille. Elle vous rasait, elle faisait votre toilette et elle aidait à changer vos draps. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le permette plus.

-Le…bébé…

-C'est ça. Son ventre s'est bien arrondi et a restreint ses mouvements donc elle ne faisait que les gestes simples. »

Mon cœur bat la chamade en entendant la voix de mon mari. Je craque et entre dans la chambre. Les deux me regardent mais seul Tobias m'importe. Il me sourit. Il se souvient de moi. Ma plus grande peur après celle qu'il ne se réveille pas, était qu'il m'ait oubliée. Ce n'est pas le cas maintenant.

« Tris… »

Je me jette dans ses bras en inspirant son odeur. Sentir sa cage thoracique se levait à chaque respiration, son cœur s'accélérer sous ma main et son odeur chatouiller mon nez, avec tout ça c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas encore noyée dans mes propres larmes. D'ailleurs, je crois avoir atteint un seuil de joie extrême où je suis bien trop heureuse pour laisser couler une seule larme. J'encadre son visage de mes mains, je me perds à nouveau dans ses orbites bleues foncées qui m'avaient horriblement manqué.

« Tobias, tu es là. Les yeux ouverts. C'est… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Laisse moi te regarder. Tu es … magnifique. Ton ventre… c'est…. »

Je ne le laisse pas finir et l'embrasse fougueusement. Mon mari a retrouvé l'usage de ses lèvres, je compte l'utiliser à mon avantage.

J'entends le rire de Jane, qui me fait revenir à la raison. Je libère ses lèvres mais garde mes bras autour de lui. Je sens sa main caresser ma joue, ce simple geste m'a tellement manqué que je fonds en larme dans ses bras. Il me berce doucement en caressant mon dos.

« Je suis là… »

Je me redresse pour le regarder encore. Je ne m'en lasserai pas.

« Tu es venu tous les… les…

-Tous les jours. Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien et je voulais être là si jamais tu venais à te réveiller.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Pour que tu sois ici ?

-Oui.

-Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

-Non, rien du tout.

-Tu demanderas au médecin… Je ne peux pas…

-Ne te mets pas dans cet… état. C'est pas grave.

-Merci. »

Je grimpe sur le lit pour me coucher à ses côtés. Je l'ai déjà fait un grand nombre de fois mais il ne pouvait pas enrouler ses bras autour de moi, maintenant il peut.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu es réveillé. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment que j'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve de plus.

-C'est réel, je suis là. »

Il caresse mon ventre entre nous.

« Tu t'en souvenais de ça ?

-Oui. Mais… on venait de l'apprendre. Te voir comme ça, c'est… bizarre.

-Le médecin t'a déjà parlé ?

-Un peu. Je sais juste que… je… je suis resté ici quatre mois.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Très bien. Un petit mal de tête-te... mais sinon, tout va bien. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras.

« Le bébé, c'est une fille ?

-Non, c'est un garçon. Je voulais l'appeler Tobias.

-J'ai bien fait de me réveiller alors.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Il est hors de... de question qu'il….s'appelle Tobias. »

Je me redresse pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es m…magni… belle. », commente-il.

Même s'il hésite sur ses mots, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait. Je l'embrasse tendrement alors que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors pour vérifier de qui il s'agit, si ce n'est pas important, je n'ai pas besoin de répondre. C'est ma mère.

« Allô ?

-Bonjour ma puce, tu es déjà là ?

-Oui, je suis dans sa chambre. Vous êtes où ?

-Dans le couloir, on vient de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Oh, à tout de suite. »

Elle raccroche la première et je souris en anticipant la réaction de Mel.

« Ta mère arrive ?

-Oui, elle ramène Mel. »

Il se redresse immédiatement, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Elle n'est pas au courant que tu es réveillé, ça va être une surprise.

-Merci. »

Il m'embrasse partout sur le visage ce qui me fait rire car je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le raser. Nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir alors il se couche immédiatement en fermant les yeux pour faire croire qu'il n'a pas bougé. J'embrasse sa joue et il exerce une pression sur mes doigts ce qui me fait sourire.

Je me retourne tout en restant couché pour voir Mel qui me sourit. Elle s'approche du lit et quand elle aperçoit son père, il ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Je vois immédiatement ses yeux se remplir de larmes à la vue de sa petite fille.

Ma mère se fige, ma fille se jette littéralement sur nous.

« Papa ! »

Elle se colle à son père en le serrant fermement contre elle. Je lui caresse le dos pour la calmer. Ma mère se remet de ses émotions et s'assied sur l'autre bord du lit.

« Tobias… C'est formidable de te voir réveillé.

-Merci Nathalie. »

Il lui tend sa main car c'est la seule chose qu'il peut bouger avec Mel dans ses bras. Cette dernière relève la tête pour le regarder et comme pour moi, il lui fait pleins de bisous sur tout le visage. Elle s'échappe de l'emprise de son père en tombant sur le dos mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Il commence à la chatouiller et elle crie en riant. Avec tout ce bruit, nous n'entendons pas le médecin toquer à la porte mais il rentre comme ça.

« C'est agréable d'entendre des rires dans cette chambre.

-C'est la faute de papa, dénonce Mel.

-Bien sûr, tu es bien trop sage pour faire du bruit.

-Oui ! »

Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de mon mari pendant qu'il caresse les cheveux de sa fille.

« Je suis désolé de déranger des retrouvailles sans doute très heureuses mais j'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec vous. »

Il lance un regard appuyé sur Mel et ma mère se lève.

« Viens Mel, on va faire un tour dehors.

-Non, je veux être avec papa !

-Ma puce, j'aimerais bien que tu nous ramènes quelque chose de la cafétéria. Je suis sûre que papa aimerait boire quelque chose de différent.

-Bon d'accord. »

Tobias l'embrasse avant qu'elle ne sorte avec ma mère. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir alors que Tobias n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester allongé.

« Comment vous vous sentez, monsieur Eaton ?

-Bien, surtout depuis que ma femme est avec moi. »

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Ah si seulement le médecin n'était pas là.

« Vous n'avez aucune douleur ?

-Un mal de tête.

-On vous fera passer une IRM pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Est-ce que vous arrivez à bouger vos membres ?

-Les bras très facilement, les jambes aussi mais je me sens un peu bloqué au niveau du torse et de la taille.

-C'est normal, vous n'avez pas bougé cette partie de votre corps depuis l'opération. La rééducation vous aidera facilement à reprendre le contrôle de votre corps.

\- A ce propos… Chérie, tu peux sortir si tu veux, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Je reste, affirmé-je en prenant sa main.

-Bien, dit le médecin en s'installant sur une chaise. Votre femme vous a un peu raconté ou pas du tout ?

-Pas du tout. »

Pendant que le docteur raconte toute l'histoire sans oublier les détails que j'ai dû raconter encore et encore il y a quatre mois. La scène se déroule sous mes yeux, je revis chaque instant, je ressens chaque émotion. Ces quelques minutes où Tobias était allongé sur la route ont été les plus longues de ma vie et elles me hantent encore toutes les nuits.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'ai fermé les yeux et que des larmes soulignent mes cils. Tobias me le fait remarquer quand il porte ma main à sa bouche. Je les ouvre et Tobias a aussi les larmes aux yeux.

« Quand je t'ai poussée, je t'ai blessée ? Et le bébé ?

-Non, tu nous as sauvés. Il allait nous poignarder si tu ne m'avais poussée, tu as pris le coup à ma place. »

Il place son autre main sur mon ventre où notre fils s'active. Je remarque aussi que le docteur est parti, sûrement pour nous laisser parler en privé.

« Je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que vous êtes sains et saufs.

-Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir-là et je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu étais entrain de mourir dans mes bras. Si ça avait été le cas, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. Je considère que ton coma était ma punition pour avoir sorti ce fichu téléphone. Ils nous auraient laissés si nous n'avions rien fait.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? On parle de trois hommes qui n'ont pas hésité à me… t-tabasser alors que je venais de prendre un coup de couteau. Si la police n'était pas arrivée, ils t'auraient agré-agressée aussi. Alors même si nous n'avions rien fait, ils ne nous auraient sû-sûre… ils ne nous auraient pas laissés partir sans aucune égra… ég… blessure.

-Peut être… mais j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Te voir sur le sol avec toutes ces blessures, ça… j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur venait de m'être arraché et que tu allais partir avec. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ces mois ont été durs ! Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi. Merci d'être venu me voir et d'avoir fait en sorte que je sois là maintenant. Si j'ai survécu, c'est grâce à toi. »

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon mari. Même s'il est encore dans ce lit d'hôpital et qu'il mériterait une bonne douche, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment. Il est là avec moi aujourd'hui et je ferrai en sorte qu'il le reste pendant de longues décennies à venir.

**J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Et vous devriez me connaître maintenant, je n'arrive pas à la séparer ! :) **

**J'espère pouvoir vous poster une autre histoire très prochainement mais le temps me manque un peu.**


End file.
